Sleeping Sow
by Superman in Trousers
Summary: Bulma, Goku, and Oolong rest in the latter's RV, having spent their entire day walking through the dry savannah. Little do Bulma and Goku know that Oolong has a special plan for Bulma. Based on the episode "Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls"


I do not own Dragon Ball

Warning: Lemon

* * *

**Sleeping Sow**

"Geez," Bulma complained, bringing her cup of tea to her lips to take a sip. "You could have told us you had a Capsule with you." She, Goku, and Oolong had traveled through the dessert all day, and Bulma had been tortured by the heat and dryness of the savannah. Breaks had been out of the question, but now it turns out that stupid, perverted Oolong had a house stored inside a Capsule all along. Her eyes – that showed clear annoyance – flickered to the window to inspect their surroundings. Night had finally fallen over the dessert, cooling the temperatures that had plagued the group all day.

Oolong, who was preparing the food for the trio, tightly clutched the iron bar of the cooking pan he was holding in annoyance. "I told you, I wanted to save it for a special occasion!" he snapped. Kami, Bulma could be such a bitch! Wasn't she supposed to be the heiress to the company that _created_ the Capsules? She should be the one to provide them with shelter, not him.

While her sapphire eyes looked on bewildered as Goku munched down another serving of food that Oolong brought to him, Bulma brought her right hand to her soft hair, crinkling her nose as she felt the rubs of sand that were stuck in the follicles. _How disgusting… _She was a fragile young woman, she shouldn't be parading in the sun all day. She huffed, her skin was so dry, covered with dried-up perspiration. Leaving things untended would be disastrous for her appearance. "Is there a bathroom around here?"

"Over there," the piglet responded, nudging his head slightly to the left before putting a plate of spaghetti in front of Goku. "You really eat a lot, you know that?" he told the small boy, the annoyance in his voice not gone unnoticed by Bulma.

Goku willed himself to stop eating for a moment to respond, "That's cuz I'm hungry," was all he said, before he went back to his meat.

* * *

"What a small bathroom…" It wasn't something you'd expect to hear from a person that's taking advantage of your hospitality, but Bulma – used to living at Capsule Corp. – couldn't hide her dissatisfaction with her current residence. "There's merely enough room to take a shower!"

Oolong gritted his teeth. Was she for real? "Quit your whining! If you don't like it, get your own RV."

Bulma puffed her cheeks in defeat. To be at the hands of a little piglet whose disgusting perverseness could only be rivaled by that old man that had asked to see her panty, only to leave with more than she had intended to show, courtesy of Son Goku, who had stripped her underwear off in her sleep. She sobbed. What had she done to deserve this? She set her hands on her hips, preparing to undress, an angry scowl plastered on her face as she warned the pig, "You'd better not peep on me, Oolong!"

"Sure, whatever." _Peeping is far too minor compared to what I have in mind, _he mused, his lips thwarting upwards to form a perverted grin. The sound of a belt unbuckling broke him out of his thoughts. Was she planning on undressing right in front of him?

Bulma would ignore, for now, the fact that Oolong's eyes had wandered down to her belt while she unbuckled it with the swiftness of a whip. Her short-cuffed pants threatened to give way – and she didn't miss the hopeful look on Oolong's face as it did so – but Bulma's reflex had enough agility to surcease any hope that Oolong might have gathered when it came to stealing a peek. Still, as she held her shorts up, she noticed that her current clothes could use a good washing, but she'd rather not walk around in nothing but a towel to protect herself from a certain someone's lascivious gazes. "Is there a spare set of pajamas I could borrow?"

"Eh?" Pajamas? Did he have something like that? The only thing he could think of was his own set, and those would even barely be able to hide her breasts… Actually, it would be amusing to provoke the bitch by giving her his own jammies. "I'll let you borrow mine."

He was surprised to see Bulma positively beam at this. "See, I knew you could be nice!"

Oolong blushed, unfamiliar with a compliment from Bulma. He chuckled mischievously, his hands sliding over one another. "Well, if you _really_ wish to thank me," he started, his eyes darting to the shorts Bulma was still holding up. "I wouldn't mind if you show me your-"

"Get the fuck out!"

* * *

Bulma hummed softly as the warm water gently fell down her face, erasing the existence of any sweat or sand that had managed to soil her pleasant facial features. "_Ah_..." she sighed contently. "What a day." First she lost all of her Capsules, forcing her to rely on Oolong, after which she had been forced to spent her day walking under the gaze of the blazing sun until nightfall.

Then again, not everything that happened today had been bad.

Not only had she given Oolong some _candy_ that allowed her to order him to do anything she wanted if he didn't want to get diarrhea, she also met a very handsome man today. Bulma blushed as she thought of the dashing rogue. Would he come after them again? She hoped so, despite knowing he was trouble. "How stupid," she muttered, shaking her head at her own stupidity. "I don't need a bandit once I wish for my perfect boyfriend."

She reached for the nightstand, grabbing some shampoo – she refused to wonder why a pig had need for shampoo – and opened the bottle. Her nose took an experimental sniff; the smell was quite pleasant. Approving of the cream, she squeezed the bottle until she had enough of the liquid in her hands, rubbing them together before spreading it over her hair and scalp. She gazed out of the window while she massaged her scalp. While she had originally opposed the idea of showering in front of an open window, she eventually decided that it should be fine. It wasn't like there was anyone other than her, Goku, and Oolong here anyway, and she had given Goku clear instructions to not let Oolong out of his sights.

Meanwhile, just outside the RV, the Desert Bandit known as Yamcha started his scheme. The reason for his title of Desert Bandit was a simple one: he lived in the dessert, searching for easy prey to rob from. He mostly dealt in money, but if someone had Capsules, he didn't complain. The group he tried to rob today had been lucky; they had a girl with them!

He was afraid of girls. He didn't dislike them or anything, but he would get so nervous that he couldn't even speak normally anymore. So the sheer sight of the girl he saw today had made him want to run away in fear and never look back, which he did.

"Not anymore, though," he whispered. He'd formulated a plan. His best friend, Puar, was an accomplished shapeshifter, and he planned to take full advantage of Puar's incredible ability. His friend would use her powers to transforms into one of the girl's travelling partners and guide the girl away from the wagon. While she's out, he will steal the Capsule from the group. He was a little worried about the young boy who claimed to be Son Gohan's grandson, but Yamcha was confident he could take him on if came to a skirmish.

Back in the bathroom, Bulma had found some soap to wash away the last few rubs of sand and sweat that still covered her body. She sighed and glanced down at her breasts, pursing her lips in thought. She hefted her breasts slightly, sliding the soap over her bosoms, delicately scrubbing over her pert nipples. Her breasts were soft, yielding to her cleaning block, yet they stood high and firm. Bulma was proud of her assets. While she had clearly inherited her father's smarts, her feminine attributes were credited to her mother's genes.

She moaned softly, the soap sliding over her silk skin like the hand of a gentle lover. If not for the thin walls and perverted pig next door, she might just have been compelled to extend her time under the shower for a _private _session.

"Remember, Puar, just wait until the girl is by herself and pull her away." Yamcha's cat friend nodded. "Then let's get closer." Yamcha and Puar ran to the wagon, hiding under one of the windows when they came to a stop. The sound of flowing water, accompanied by the musical hums emitted by a soft, feminine voice, should have told Yamcha all he needed to know. Should have warned him not to take a peek. Nevertheless, Yamcha rose his head, going further and further up until he saw her – and _everything_ that came with it!

He gawked for a moment, unexpectedly at eyelevel with pink circles pebbling into stiff nubs at the center, both capping the girl's wonderful breasts. In his surprise, he clumsily stepped back. Had he managed to pry his eyes away from the pliable flesh, Yamcha would have seen the pile of rocks behind him and probably would have managed to avoid them. Now, though, he could only briefly utter his surprise before his head met the ground, knocking him out cold for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Are you for real?" Had Yamcha still been conscious, he surely would have taken note of the incredulity Oolong used when he asked Goku to confirm the story he'd just told him. "So, you're telling me that gathering all seven of those Dragon Balls will allow you to wish for anything you want?"

"Uh-huh," Goku confirmed, his wide smile beaming. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Pretty cool? Pretty cool?! To call wishing for anything pretty cool is like calling panties pretty okay. Wishing for anything he wanted… Why, he could even wish for a beautiful girlfriend. "Any wish?"

Goku nodded, throwing his arms behind his head to make himself comfortable. "That's what she said."

Neither noticed that the shower had stopped running while they talked about the many things they could wish for. "So," Oolong started. "The only reason you're collecting the Dragon Balls is so you can see the Dragon?" He shook his head when Goku gave an affirmative nod. "You're such a weirdo, you know that? You should be like me and wish for a woman."

"Why would I do that?" Goku wondered. "You're the weirdo if you like women so much. I mean, they don't even have peepees or balls, and-"

_Thwap!_

Goku yelped when he was struck on his head by a knuckled fist. "What are you two idiots talking about?" The voice was disapproving and condescending, so neither had to look to know to whom the voice belonged. But when Oolong spotted Bulma in nothing but a towel that hugged her feminine curves, he was glad to have gazed at her regardless.

He ogled her bosom, soft and supple underneath her towel. For a brief moment, Oolong contemplated to forgo his plan to give her a sleeping pill and just snatch her towel away to view her naked form for one blissful second before he would unquestionably receive a kick to his groin, but luckily he had enough common sense to retain his restraints.

Catching his lustful stare, Bulma defensively held her left hand tightly around the hem to deny Oolong even the slightest flash of cleavage, much to his chagrin. With her right hand, she held up clothing so small it would barely cover her chest if purposed as such. "And what's with these pajamas, Oolong?!"

The pig shrugged. "I already told you, they're my pajamas." Bulma huffed at his matter-of-factly demeanor, taken aback that he was trying to lecture her. "Anyways,' he continued before the teen could bitch at him with her usual attitude, "if you don't like them, then just sleep naked." Clothes or no clothes, it didn't matter much to him. He would have her unclad in seconds once she was in a deep slumber.

"Fine!" She wasn't afraid to sleep naked. She had Goku, and if Oolong would even try to walk up the stairs, she'd simply order Goku to kill him. Not like anyone would miss the piggy. She certainly wouldn't! "But you'd better have my clothes washed and clean by tomorrow!"

"_Tsk_." She could be such a slave driver. "Whatever."

He should probably give her and the boy the juice now. It was getting late, and he'd rather not grant them the chance to slumber before they could ingest one of his sleeping pills. Oolong made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge to take out two glasses of juice he'd already prepared. Reaching into his pocket, he clutched his hand around a tiny bottle before bringing it out. He rolled the lid off, taking out two of the pills before he put the bottle back in his pocket. The pills were quickly assimilated into the juice. "As an apology for not having any spare clothes for you, here's some juice."

"Ah, so you can be nice sometimes." Oolong watched on eagerly as both Bulma and Goku – albeit with some urging – swallowed down their cups. When Goku asked Oolong why he didn't take any himself, Oolong smirked. Luckily, he'd expected that question. "I already drank mine!" he proclaimed with more pride than necessary.

"Aaaawaaah!" Bulma yawned, her eyelids starting to become heavy. "I think I'll go to sleep." _The events of today must have finally caught up to me. _"Where's the bed?"

Oolong pointed his fingers upwards. "Up those stairs."

Bulma turned her back to the duo, Oolong's lustful gaze burning into her backside. She was halfway up the stairs before she turned around. "You two are sleeping down here. Oolong, if you try anything weird while I'm sleeping, I'll say pii pii again and give you diarrhea, got it?!"

"Yeah, yeah…" he murmured. "Geez, she's got a nice body, but her personality is terrible," he told Goku half-jokingly, only to notice that the boy had already fallen asleep. _Wow… does it really work that fast?_ The piglet's footsteps were silent as he made his way to Goku. To test the boy's level of awareness, Oolong pinched his cheek; no reaction. Oolong emitted a sigh he didn't even know he'd been holding. "Step one complete." Since the boy seemed to be some kind of superhuman, Oolong had wondered whether Goku would be affected by the pills, but it seems he had nothing to worry about.

If even Goku was affected so soon, then Bulma should be out cold for hours around now. _Fufufu… Looks like the sleeping powder I put in that juice really worked. Hehehe... That woman… My hands are going to be all over her!_

* * *

Oolong's heart was throbbing in his ears as he slinked his way up the stairs. The moonlight that shined through the hatch leading to Bulma's room – which was actually his own room – allowed him to brave the dark corridor without the need of a flashlight, but that didn't mean he didn't have to watch his footing. With all the luck he'd been having lately, he wouldn't be surprised if he fell down the stairs, unable to move until Goku or Bulma woke up, which would take a while considering the heavy dose of sleeping pills they had digested.

The once-timid shaft in his trousers was given a healthy portion of blood when its owner was caught up in reverie; envisioning what he was about to do to the hot teen. She'd boastfully given him her bust size back in the village – 34c – and he was eager to analyze the accuracy of her boast. Then again, the prospect of acquainting himself with the jointure between those long, shapely legs he adored so heavily made him squeal with glee. Whatever he'd do first, though, one thing was for sure:

He was gonna fuck her.

He caught his breath when he finally came up, but there was no time for rest. He was only just starting! As expected, Bulma was in a deep slumber, lying peacefully on her left side, facing towards him. She didn't even notice when Oolong made his way towards her, stopping at the edge of the bed.

He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering the resolve needed to continue his plan. This was it. This was going to be the night that would compensate for all the – at times rightful – abuse this girl had given him. Taking back all the girls he'd kidnapped from those villagers, talking down on him all the time, and even giving him a pill that allowed her to give him diarrhea whenever she willed it. He opened his eyes, newfound resolve bursting through him.

His trembling hands clutched the blanket that covered her, his fingers slightly brushing against her soft skin, before he started to pull it down. He was offered the sight of the underside of Bulma's tit, her arms blocking the rest of the pliable flesh. He was surprised to see that she'd followed his advice to sleep naked, despite her earlier suspicion of him. Considering Bulma threatened to hurt him if he would have the audacity to sneak into her room at night, he'd expected her to at least keep her towel wrapped firmly around her body. _Maybe she just doesn't know how much she wants it. _

Bulma was made to lay on her back, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she was stirred. Oolong eagerly let his eyes wander, intending to immortalize her naked beauty in his mind. Her body was even better than he'd imagined! Her breasts stood high and firm, yet they were so subtle that they swayed when he jogged her to the left ever so gently. Her nipples had yet to harden – neither from the temperature nor excitement – resting as small broad circles covered in pink atop of her mounds. "Amazing…" he whispered excitedly, moistening his dry lips with his tongue.

Putting his plans to inspect her sex on a temporary hold, Oolong's small frame straddled Bulma's taut stomach, watching intently as his hands drew near to her bosom. He caught her breasts in his eager hands; cupping the underside of her tits before bringing them up. The softness of Bulma's globes caused Oolong to take pause, he hadn't expected what a delight it would be to handle them. They felt even greater than they looked! He bounced them against his palms, playing with them with an excitement that could only be matched by a dog that was about to get a treat. Despite the chariness he'd used all day, Oolong's excitement triumphed over his caution now that his hands were on the price, and Bulma's peaceful expression faltered ever so slightly when his fingers found her nipples and plucked them roughly until they rose into tightened buds.

With the girl's breasts hot and ready, Oolong threw his hat to the ground before he descended his head. His long tongue lashed out over the pink nub until his perverted grin was almost smothered against the soft hill, and then parted his lips, taking the erect nub into his greedy mouth. Again, Bulma gave a reaction; slightly wriggling while emitting low, soft moans, but it didn't keep Oolong from caressing the rosy tit with his tongue.

At first, he gave both mounds equal attention; lapping his tongue while massaging whatever attention-craving breast was neglected at the time. Soon, though, his moves became more erratic, sloppily alternating nipples hastily and randomly. After pulling her erect nub until it escaped his pursed lips with a loud pop, Oolong looked up to Bulma's slumbering face. She was still fast asleep, even after his – at times – rough handling of her sensitive bust. It emboldened him and his already growing confidence.

Prying his hands off of Bulma's breasts, the piglet moved further down, down to those incredibly long legs he's been lusting for ever since catching his first sight of her. Oolong kneeled in front of her, hands on both of her inner thighs – which felt incredibly smooth – and bent down. He swallowed expectantly before his arms spread her thighs apart until her nether parts were presented in their full glory, his breath caught in his throat as he gawked at the turquoise curls that lined the cleft of her labia. For some reason, he'd expected Bulma to liberate herself from even the tiniest tuft of hair, but he had to admit that those well-trimmed hairs brought a sense of maturity with them that she would've lacked otherwise. Some moisture coated the inside of her slit, no doubt due to the time he spent tending her breasts.

Continuing the inspection of her folds, Oolong placed two trembling fingers on her crotch; thumb on one side and his index finger on the other. He carefully pushed the outer lips apart to bear witness of the grandeur of the much pinker folds beneath. His other hand came up to pet the turquoise hair carefully, noticing the thick texture compared to the soft hair on her head. Oolong had wondered whether Bulma's hair color was natural or if she dyed it, but the tuft of hair that stood just above a weird little nub he'd never seen before seemed to have stilled his curiosity. "It's either natural, or she's _very_ committed in coloring all of her hair," he pondered in whisper.

Fingers crept down from her pubic hair, briefly brushing the erect button at the crest of her vaginal lips. The teen mewed softly when he probed that nub inquisitively. He did not spend more than a few seconds petting her clitoris, but it was enough to make the sleeping beauty moan with enjoyment.

Deciding to leave her clit alone – which would undoubtedly have been met with disappointment by Bulma had she been awake – he began to explore her slippery folds. His fingers quickly became saturated. Had he really excited her that much already? He brought one of his covered fingers to his lips for a taste, musing appreciatively as the nectar graced his taste buds. The flavor was sweet, and he certainly wouldn't mind another dose of her heavenly fluids.

"First things first, though…" he grunted, gritting his teeth. There was a strain in his pants; the personification of his excitement grinding painfully against the zipper on his trousers. His clothes came off in anxious hurry; first unbuttoning his jacket, sliding it off effortlessly before removing his trousers in one quick tug, finally releasing his swollen prick from its uncomfortable confinement.

The size of his cock was nothing to boast about; it wasn't bigger than a finger, nor was it much thicker than that of an average cock. Height had always been a sore topic for him, and the size of his pecker didn't help compensate for that insecurity one bit. It was ironic then that his biggest insecurity would now ensure that a knockout like Bulma would never be any wiser about the undesirable fuck – for her, obviously – she would be getting tonight.

Pre-cum dribbled out like a steady stream that oozed from his tip to the mattress. It wouldn't take long for Oolong to cum by his own hand, his dick throbbing overzealously after the many fantasies its owner had already brought to fruition. Despite having enjoyed the times he masturbated by himself, it suddenly seemed a very unrewarding prospect when there was such a beautiful girl to take advantage of. Rising from the paradise between Bulma's legs, Oolong eyes came up to her face, briefly stunned by her beauty before eyeing her luscious lips. In moments, he would enter his jutted prick between them for a suckle. "But first…"

Without warning, he lunged forward and deeply kissed the teenage girl, forcing his tongue past her lips. Her mouth stayed open for his tongue to explore until he found her oral muscle, dueling it with an unfair advantage, exchanging saliva. When Oolong needed to breathe, he parted and gasped eagerly.

The swollen head of his cock was saturated with pre-cum, making it glisten under the rays of moonlight that shined through the window from above the stillness of the dry savannah. He nudged her lips with his dick, smearing them with his pre-cum before opening her mouth. Then, he latched onto the back of her head and urged her forward. He groaned out loud, drawing out his pleasure as he slowly pushed her wet mouth to sheathe him completely. He pressed his girth against her tongue, yielding the oral muscle to the ground, forcing Bulma to unconsciously massage the underside of his cock with her deflated oral muscle.

Oolong's hands started to bob Bulma back and forth around his dick, her long turquoise hair mirroring his actions. He moaned out loud while Bulma's mouth egged him to completion. He'd been hard for so long, it wouldn't take long for him to shoot his load down her throat. His scrotum had already begun to tighten, and each spurt of pre-cum was quick to drip down to her tongue. The thought to spray his whites down Bulma's esophagus until he shriveled was tempting, but he had different plans.

To shoot his load all over Bulma's beautiful face. _That _was the plan. To paint her face, that was always so full of disdain when directed at him, so condescending and proud, in white. His scrotum lifted, and he felt that wonderful sensation of completion dawning on him. "Here… _ugn_… here it comes!" he wept to no one, his face scrunching in pleasure.

He reluctantly pried Bulma off of his cock and began to vigorously pump his pulsating shaft to aid in the ejection of his seed. Throwing caution into the wind, his strong, copious blasts were angled to paint her face with white. Oolong cussed loudly with every spurt, reveling in the pleasure of spraying his beautiful tormentor with his seeds. Globs were splattered on her cheeks, some drops flowing into her slightly agape mouth, and even her hair wasn't safe for the first few bullets of excitement. When Oolong was finally finished, Bulma's face was soaked with his jizz.

To stop here; to have touched her, to have tasted her… It would be enough for him to consider the night a success. An experience he would never forget. But Oolong wasn't done yet. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. _Not yet_, he repeated in his head over and over. _We're not done yet._

There was still one place left. A curiosity that absolutely had to be indulged.

When he gripped his cock_ – _that hadn't lost any of its vitality – he inspected it for a moment; the head was covered in leftover cum and saliva. Eyes were cast onto Bulma's face. Despite the white seeds that plastered her cheeks, he could detect a light pink hue, but other than that she showed no signs of being disturbed from her slumber, even when the piglet eased her thighs apart to accommodate him and his eager phallus that inched closer to her arousal-dripping sex with each passing moment.

The moment he brushed against her entrance, Oolong stopped to savor the moment. These were to be his last moments as a virgin. In a few seconds, he would be a man – a real boar! – he thought, before pushing deeper into her, his swollen head easing through her nether lips. Even in her sleep, Bulma emitted a soft wail in response to her vagina stretching around his head. In turn, Oolong shuddered when her walls hugged him. His earlier exploration had made her acquire enough juices for Oolong to delve into her clenched depths without any noticeable hardships, his musky tip bequeathing his arousal to her secreting walls. With his eyes screwed shut, he exclaimed his pleasure loudly when their groins mashed together as he bottomed out. It was so… warm!

"This… this is incredible," he gasped out. The feeling of her walls hugging his cock was unprecedented, it was unforgettable! His eyes darted over his sleeping sexual partner; still vast asleep, even with his cock fully inserted inside her snatch. What he wouldn't give to have Bulma beg for his dick. With determination, he planted his feet as firmly as he could on the soft mattress, causing it to creek before he griped Bulma's hips for leverage. This was it, he decided. He was going to move! "I hope you're ready, Bulma!"

He drew back a bit, marveling at the feeling of her tight walls fluttering around him before ramming back in. He thought it'd be easy; thrusting in and out of a girl, but the way her folds undulated around his vulnerable shaft proved to be difficult, much more so than he had read in magazines in preparation of his scheme. His hands held onto her waist for leverage as he pulled and pushed his dick into her. The motions of his hips was still a bit uncontrolled, but with some practice, he would get the hang of it.

He maintained a fervid tempo to his thrust, if not a bit erratic. He would draw his hips back till only the head remained before he'd nestle himself back into Bulma's heated passage. If there had been a tiny flame of guilt panging in his stomach, it had all but been extinguished now. He deserved this, he reckoned for all she and the boy had put him through. Breaching his plan back at the village! Forcing him to accompany them on their journey! Giving him that damn pill that evoked diarrhea! He retracted his piston and put all of his effort into slamming his hips against her groin, and though it sapped his little remaining strength, he kept up the pace.

His newfound, jutting force caused Bulma's assets to wobble alluringly. He wanted to reach out and suckle on them while he fucked her, but his small frame hindered such yearnings; he could only manage the back and forth of his pelvis. Jerking his hips was just about all he could do, and he did so with wild abandon. If he couldn't suck on her tits, he'd sure as hell make them dance for him!

The bed buckled violently as Bulma was fucked to Oolong's heart's content. He was sweating profusely, not used to being so heated. He held onto her waist, but he quickly moved an arm up to brush away the sweat on his forehead. He didn't want to miss anything of this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity due to some sweat dripping into his eyes.

He called her name in a strangled voice, a reaction to how her slippery tunnel gripped at him, causing his thrusts to become haphazard from heightened excitement. In response to the overwhelming sensation, the hands that held Bulma's hips moved anxiously, sliding erratically over her skin, sometimes even tangling in the little curls around her crotch. Eventually, one of his wandering hands found the pearl that had such an effect on the sleeping beauty before, massaging the hard nub delicately with his fingers. The added incentive to her clit caused Bulma's cheeks to glow and her breathing to quicken while Oolong felt her tunnel squeeze faster and more powerful than before, coaxing him to impending completion.

"_Uhn!_" Oolong squealed in pleasure. He didn't expect to retain his outburst long, and he didn't. Sweat of exhaustion and effort dripped down his lithe and small frame, but he hardly gave it a care; he wanted this to go on forever, to spend the rest of his life in this heavenly bliss. But alas, his willpower to stay off his climax ebbed away with each passing thrust. In fact, it only took three more before his balls lifted, and he couldn't hold back any longer. "I'm…! Cumming!

Oolong wouldn't have cared regardless, but the inadaptability of his swimmers when it came to impregnating a human caused him to fiercely smack his groin against hers, burying himself to the hilt inside Bulma before spreading his warmth against her cervix, his sperm ready to journey into her womb.

Oolong was eager to not let a single drop go to waste, keeping their hips tightly jointed as he spurred all inside. Even while sleeping, Bulma voiced her body's delight at feeling the burning pleasure flowing through her body. It wasn't until he was completely drained that Oolong staggered backwards, ungracefully tripping over his own feet, planting his buttocks on the bed. His cock slowly deflated, the slit on his tip leaking some leftover cum, but the sight of white fluids – _his_ white fluids! – seeping out of Bulma's sex made the cum-covered head swell at an accelerating rate.

"What to do next…" the pig pondered. While Oolong had intended to appease his taste buds with Bulma's arousal, it wasn't a very exciting prospect considering the heavy white load he'd disposed of mere minutes ago. He briefly considered to puncture his phallus inside the crevice of her ass, but there was a risk that she would be sore in the morning if he did so. _Especially since she's always such a tight ass. _If it was just Bulma traveling with him, Oolong would probably risk the chance of her finding traces of his visit tonight, but he'd rather not take the gamble with that freak show Son Goku as her bodyguard. That kid could break him in two, of that he had no doubt.

Speaking of which. "I should probably see if he's still sleeping." Oolong crawled off the bed and made haste with his plans. He almost regretted even going to check if Goku was awake, somehow knowing that the boy wasn't. Oolong was so sure of it, in fact, that he didn't even bother to put his pants on as he walked downstairs. Despite his bravado, he was cautious as he walked up to the boy. Goku was right where he'd left him; sleeping on the couch. Oolong smirked. "Looks like my fun can continue for a little longer."

His way upstairs was much faster the second time, as was the swiftness he used to climb up the bed. He smirked as he watched the cum-covered Bulma, stroking his rock-hard shaft before embedding himself back into her cunt, her engorged lips welcoming his return by gripping him tightly. The jizz coating her inner walls helped guide him in until his pelvis was flush with hers. He'd already cum two times tonight, but he still had a few more rounds to go before he would submit to his limitations. It would take hours for the sun to rise again, and Oolong intended to enjoy _every_ second of this copulation. "Bulma," he started, his grin widening. "I'm not going to stop until you know exactly how a _real_ boar takes his sows." He started to rock his hips again, Bulma's velvety walls massaging his already throbbing prickle like no other.

And all the while, Yamcha was lying unconscious outside, wrongly assuming that _he_ had been the lucky one tonight.


End file.
